Chewa
Chewa is a vulture who makes his first and only appearance in Vulture Shock. He is the leader of an antagonistic flock of vultures. Appearance Unlike most of the vultures in his flock, Chewa has a very mangy and ragged appearance. His feathers are black, and his eyes are pink. He has a small white mane around his neck, a tan and orange beak, bushy eyebrows, and scraggly feathers on top of his head. Personality Like Choyo, Chewa is greedy and selfish. His slick and conniving demeanor sets him apart from the other vultures in his flock and ultimately gives him the rights as their leader. He is considerably smart and cunning as well as patient. Like his partner, Choyo, he adored Scar due to the animals he drove into the desert with his poor reign. Unlike Choyo, however, Chewa takes an interest in keeping his flock well-fed, even if it means giving up food that could have gone in his own belly. He is shown to strongly dislike the Buzzard Boyz's music. Information Backstory Chewa is a vulture who lived during Scar's and Simba's reigns. During Scar's reign, he and his flock picked off the starved and dying Pridelanders that strayed into their territory. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' ''Vulture Shock'' When Chewa makes his first appearance, he is asking his friend, Choyo, what he wants to eat. The two ask each other the question several times before Chewa frustratedly gives up. Choyo comments that animals just aren't migrating the way they used to, and Chewa points out that "when they don't migrate, they don't get lost. And when they don't get lost, they don't drop dead. And when they don't drop dead, we don't eat!" Choyo praises his friend on his insight and glorifies his position as leader of their flock. Chewa, however, is in despair over the fact that he can't provide his flock with food. The two vultures begin reminiscing about Scar's reign, when animals had been passing through the desert every day. But as they're dancing and shouting about all the wonderful foods they had once had, Chewa notices Kopa passed out underneath a tree. The two vultures grow excited and eagerly rush over to devour the helpless cub. But as they get closer, Choyo exclaims that they can't eat him while he's still alive. Chewa points out that they aren't creatures of habit, and Choyo eagerly complies. But as Choyo rushes in for the meat, Chewa holds him back and reminds him of the flock's biggest rule: always share. At his words, the rest of the flock comes spinning down to earth, eager to finish off Kopa. The cub, however, does not wake from his exhausted slumber and fails to notice the vultures gathering around him. But before the meal can begin, Chewa decides to make a toast to his flock. The vultures cheer at his eager words, and Kopa flips onto his side among the din. The vultures eye him suspiciously, and Wali asks Chewa what to do next. The flock leader looks at Kopa closely and asks his followers if they have ever seen the cub before. None of the other vultures recognize Kopa, but Chewa soon sees the cub for who he really is: the prince of the Pride Lands. The other vultures don't follow Chewa's thinking and are still intent on eating Kopa, but Chewa orders the other vultures to keep away. He then looks down at the cub and comments that with a father like Simba, Kopa is worth a lot more than just one measly meal. Under Chewa's orders, the flock puts Kopa in a high spiky nest, where he has no chance of escape. After he wakes up, Kopa begs the vultures to let him free, but they just jeer and cackle at him before flapping away. Upon gathering together far from Kopa's prison, Chewa announces to his flock that Simba will do anything to get his precious son back. Choyo suggests asking for "dik-diks," but this just angers Chewa, who demands to know why he wants the tiniest antelope in Africa over anything he can possibly wish for. Choyo suggests asking for "big antelope," but Chewa is again disgusted. He asks the other vultures for suggestions and they tell him to ask for a waterbuck or a wildebeest. Chewa is again disappointed, and his followers ask him what he wants to eat. Chewa then announces that he wants an elephant or a hippopotamus or a rhinoceros, which is met with much cheering and enthusiasm. He then proclaims that instead of asking for one animal, they should give Simba a whole menu of animals to ask for. Choyo thinks it a bit much, but Chewa brushes him aside. Meanwhile, Mbili, Moja, and Tatu are shocked by Chewa's behavior and intent on not following his orders. They come before Chewa and ask him if they can deliver the message to Simba. Chewa is shocked and tells them that Choyo is going to deliver the message. The Buzzard Boyz are disappointed and tell Chewa that they can't sing their new song for the Lion King now. Perking up, they decide, instead, to sing it to Chewa. But as they start to break into song, Chewa stops them and snappishly agrees to let them take the message. Choyo tries to protest, but Chewa shrieks at him to be quiet. He then turns back to the Buzzard Boyz and tells them to listen closely to everything he will tell them to relay to Simba. He then commands them not to tell the king where Kopa is. After the Buzzard Boyz agree to this demand, Choyo asks Chewa why he's sending the Buzzard Boyz over him. Chewa growls that Simba will agree to anything those pesky birds ask of him. He then salutes the Buzzard Boyz and sends them off on their mission. The next day, Chewa and his flock anxiously await the return of Mbili, Moja, and Tatu. The flock pesters Chewa with pointless questions as they wait, and his patience begins to slip. But as they're arguing, Choyo picks up elephant scent, and the vultures look up to see the Buzzard Boyz leading a mass of animals toward Kopa's tree. Chewa announces that dinner is served, and the vultures erupt into cheering. When the Buzzard Boyz present the meal to Chewa, the other vultures erupt into happy cheers. But Chewa is displeased and comments that they had brought everything but dessert. Tatu tells Chewa that they had replaced the flamingos with something different. Chewa finds Kiboko in place of the flamingos and peers at him suspiciously. But as Kiboko is explaining himself, Simba and Nala leap out of the group and snarl at Chewa and his followers. Chewa starts in surprise and attempts an escape, but Simba grapples him by his wing and forces him back. Nala demands to know where her son is, and Chewa claims to know nothing about a certain "Kopa." But to his dismay, the cub calls down to his parents from his tree, and Simba lets go of Chewa, who quickly scurries away. Simba glares at the vultures in anger, and Chewa tells the king that he can have his son back. He then asks if they can at least have a little something to eat. Simba asks what they want, and Chewa points at Zazu. Simba roars that Zazu is his trusted friend and steward. Chewa backs down and proclaims that anything would do. In answer, the Pridelanders surround Chewa and proclaim that vultures are delicious. As Chewa begins to panic, Choyo tells Simba that he can't just come and disrupt their wasteland. Nala quickly dispatches of Choyo, and Simba asks the vultures if they will return to their normal eating habits. They shakily agree, and Simba turns back to Chewa. The flock leader begs the king not to kill him, and Simba tells him that he has a different punishment in mind. He then proclaims that the flock is sentenced to listen to the Buzzard Boyz perform a solo every week. Chewa grows frantic and begs for a different punishment, but Simba's mind is set. Choyo turns on Chewa and accuses him of causing this. As the Pridelanders leave, Nala calls over her shoulder that they will be checking up on them to make sure that they continue to follow the laws of nature. References Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Birds of Prey Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic book villains